Autonomous vehicles may facilitate efficient transportation in coming times. The autonomous vehicle may be capable of sensing the dynamic changing environment, and of navigating without any human intervention. The task of navigation of autonomous vehicle may be therefore of utmost importance, and may typically require combination of three basic abilities: localization, path planning, and vehicle control. The localization may determine current position (location) and orientation (pose or direction) of the autonomous vehicle within a global reference frame. The path planning may determine the path and the sequence of command velocity required by the autonomous vehicle to reach the desired destination from its current position. The planned path may be followed by the autonomous vehicle using feedback controller system, which may include dynamic obstacle avoidance as well as global path (pre/re) planning.
As will be appreciated, the global path may be a pre-generated path using standard algorithm. However, path planning may depend on accurate map of the territory where the vehicle may eventually run. Mapping of the locality may require a huge effort. Further, maintaining and updating the mapped locality with all its continuous changes may require effort and storage space on server, and may also involve cost. Thus, existing techniques to provide high precision map and accurate navigation path for autonomous vehicle are effort and resource intensive, and involve huge cost.
In one embodiment, a method for determining a drivable navigation path for an autonomous vehicle is disclosed. In one example, the method may include receiving a base navigation path on a navigation map, a position and an orientation of the autonomous vehicle with respect to the base navigation path, and an environmental field of view (FOV). The method may further include deriving a navigational FOV based on the environmental FOV, the base navigation path, and the orientation of the vehicle. The method may further include determining a set of navigational data points from the navigational FOV. The method may further include generating at least a portion of the drivable navigation path for the autonomous vehicle based on the set of navigational data points.
In one embodiment, a system for determining a drivable navigation path for an autonomous vehicle is disclosed. In one example, the system may include at least one processor and a memory communicatively coupled to the at least one processor. The memory may store processor-executable instructions, which, on execution, may cause the processor to receive a base navigation path on a navigation map, a position and an orientation of the autonomous vehicle with respect to the base navigation path, and an environmental field of view (FOV). The processor-executable instructions, on execution, may further cause the processor to derive a navigational FOV based on the environmental FOV, the base navigation path, and orientation of the vehicle. The processor-executable instructions, on execution, may further cause the processor to determine a set of navigational data points from the navigational FOV. The processor-executable instructions, on execution, may further cause the processor to generate at least a portion of the drivable navigation path for the autonomous vehicle based on the set of navigational data points.
In one embodiment, a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-executable instructions for determining a drivable navigation path for an autonomous vehicle is disclosed. In one example, the stored instructions, when executed by a processor, may cause the processor to perform operations including receiving a base navigation path on a navigation map, a position and an orientation of the autonomous vehicle with respect to the base navigation path, and an environmental field of view (FOV). The operations may further include deriving a navigational FOV based on the environmental FOV, the base navigation path, and the orientation of the vehicle. The operations may further include determining a set of navigational data points from the navigational FOV. The operations may further include generating at least a portion of the drivable navigation path for the autonomous vehicle based on the set of navigational data points.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.